Neithorn
Summary Neithorn is a prototype character from an original universe called "Telos". Since the world is not yet fleshed out and even the name is a subject to change, a summary about the character's adventure cannot be added yet. For that reason, some of Neithorn's abilities could be changed as the progress of creating said universe continue. Appearance When young and despite being the eldest son of a high status family, Neithorn didn't take great care of his appearence and was very worried about his appearence. During that time he was very self-conscious about his appearence and tended to focus more on the looks of other men, rather than women, trying to find even the smallest flaws in one's face, just to feel better about himself. He used to be envious of the looks that other men had, like Ranca or other members of his family, feeling like he was the ugliest of them all. While physically attractive himself, he would never consider his looks anywhere close to the likes of his brother, father, or Ranca, so he didn't take good care of his physical appearence, besides his physical training, thinking that no matter what, he would never be considered as handsome as others and that he would never be liked by other girls, since other people he knew were more attractive. His hair at the time was short and he sported a poorly trimmed beard. This only worsened when he became an exile. Travelling for days and staying in the wilderness wasn't exactly the ideal place for him to start a grooming routine. That lead to him growing his hair to the point the reached his shoulders and his facial hair reached all the way down to his chest. Neithorn starting adopting a grooming and cleaning routine only when he met his mentor and his female desciple. Taking a liking to her and believing that he could never have a single chance of being liked back by her in his current state, he eventually started taking his appearence more seriously. He cut his hair a bit and spend a great deal to make them look shinier and healthier. He also trimmed his facial hair, sporting a full beard. He also came to terms with his looks, realizing that he couldn't change all of his face to be like the people he envied, accepted his appearence and became less insecure. Despite his lack of attention to his facial appearence during his youth, Neithorn always prized himself for his body. He was working out a lot, mostly practising his sword and martial arts. This lead to him havind very defined muscles and prominent veins in most of his major body parts. Personality Coming out of a rich family, Neithorn received a proper education by the best teachers available. While not very interested in the theoretical subjects, it was noted that he found it very easy to learn all sorts of stuff. He didn't like history, but he loved tales about great epic heroes, something that played a great role in his later life. Out of everything he was taught, he loved above all else swordmanship. It was his greatest passion and he used to train every day since the age of 7. While still 14 years old, he won a fighting tournament in which they participated more than 200 people, some of them even trained soldiers. In battle, he would always carry two swords with him, Inhudor 'and a simple longsword, since he believed that if he relied on his sword magical properties his sword skills would deteriorate. Neithorn is generally shy and doesn't talk much. While still a kid, his parents taught him to not be overly loud and to avoid talking to the adults if not asked during occasions. In high status dinners that he attended, he usually only greeted people and then stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner, prefering to just listen. This of course didn't mean that he could not talk to the children, but he took it almost like that. He didn't have any friends during childhood, since the only children he was allowed to socialize with were kids of high status families and these weren't all that many. Since his only interests were swordmanship and reading heroic tales, he didn't have much to talk about with other kids and most of the "dangerous" games were forbidden. He was an introvert and prefered spending time alone, usually finding a good spot to see the starry sky when possible. He was allowed to go outside the house without anyone else when he reached 12 years of age and after that he used to take his sword and run outside, pretending to be a hero. He never revealed to anybody but his brother his dream, when they were both really young and since he told it to their parents, who tried to talk him out of these ideas, and tried to convince him to become a merchant like his father. During his childhood he was closer to his mother, since his father was travelling quite a lot. His mother was the one who shared many of the stories that Neithorn came to love about heroes. His relationship with his father was also good and his father favored him most amongst his children, but was really worried about his future, since Neithorn didn't have an aptitude for being a merchant, due to his shyness, honesty and all the things that would make a merchant succesful. At some point in his life, Neithorn came to despise the fact that he was born into a rich and high status famly, believing that he would never be able to acheive his dream if he stayed with them any longer. He thought that if he was born poor or even orphan, it would be easier for him to gain access to the army. This feeling continued to stay with him even when he eventually joined the army, which lead him to stop writing to his parents, refusing to let them know what he was up to, thinking it better to stay as far away from them as possible, so that he didn't have to worry about thinking of them or returning to his home. Neithorn, also did that, because he believed that having contact with them made him feel more scared about what was going to happen to him and how would his parents react to the news of his death an that would hinder him and his deelopment. After all, he did love his parents and didn't want to imagine them being sad, so he came to believe that by severing all contacts with them would make them forget about him. When it came to women, Neithorn was mostly indifferent in his youth. When he started realizing his dream he came to the conclusion that having a wife and kids would shatter any chance of him becoming a great hero, like he always wanted to. So he swore to never get married. Also, he found it extremely unethical sleeping with any woman he is not commited to or even multiple of girls for that matter. That stem from the fact that he had learned during his childhood that his father, during his travels cheated on his mother with many women, not because he didn't love her, but because he was fond of this pleasure. It was not uncommon for men during that time to have multiple mistresses, so the fact that his father slept with other women, even rarely compared to other of his stature, was something normal. However, Neithorn, having a stronger relationship with his mom, found that behavior very frustrating and insulting to his mother, even though he never revealed anything. Neithorn had a very "all or nothing" view of things. He would only try to improve on things that he knew he was good and that he could perfect. Everything more challenging, or anything he knew that there was someone better, he used to immediately give it up. This happened with many things, like archery, spear wielding, learning about his father's job, taking care of his appearence and even many forms of magic. However, he was very antagonistic when it came to the things he loved. He was so fixated on being the best swordsman that he started becoming nervous to the point that his stress made him sloppy and cost him a few defeats in training, especially early on. That caused him to start doubting himself and his abilities to the point of driving him almost crazy and almost made him give up. He eventually managed to overcome that, when taught how to relax and meditate, enabling himself to use his full potential with his sword. When younger he tended to be optimistic about the future of his dream, believing that once he entered the army, he would be able to accomplish it fairly easily. He never gave up on it and always believed in himself. He also, used to see the world as very black and white, thinking the best of his country and the worst of anyone trying to oppose it. Personal Statistics 'Alignment:Neutral Good Name:Neithorn Ballad Origin: Telos universe Gender:Male Age:19 at the beginning, 27 by the end of the series Classification:Human, Wizard Date of Birth:05/10/9917 * Zodiac/Horoscope:Libra Birthplace: Mithrinia Weight:77 kg Height:177cm Likes:Swordfighting, reading books, daydreaming about the future, freedom Dislikes:Noise, children, large companies, optimism Eye Color:Dark Brown Hair Color:Dark Brown Hobbies:Swordfighting, reading books Values:Reason, Truth, Loyalty, Love Martial Status:Single Status:Alive Affiliation:None Previous Affiliation:Mithrinia Kingdom, Knights of Mithrinia, Order of the End Themes: Combat Statistics Tier:9A I 7C I 7A I 6C I 6B-High 6A Powers and Abilities: Grandmaster Swordsman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, limited Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, extreme Magic Resistance (this includes all types of direct magic attacks, body manipulation, Petrification, Causality Manipulation,Time and Space Manipulation etc), Energy Absorption, Regeneration Negation, Durability Negation, Magic, Statistics Amplification (Strength, Speed, Durability of every part of the body), weapon Summoning, Forcefields, weapon Enhancement, Regeneration(Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Small Building level '''(he can easily destroy steel doors with a couple of hits) I Town Level with 'Maximum Stat Amplification '(comparable to '''Ranca whose blows were equal in power and strength with a 30 meters Dragon, capable of shaking an entire mountain)' I Mountain level '(physically equal to Feon, who can destroy forcefields capable of stopping an average dragon's fire)' I Island Level '(comparable to Proto, who is capable of casually creating an island in less than a minute) I Country level '''(equal to '''Ranca defeated who can physically contest with Base Enumesh)' - Continent level '''with '''Time Manipulation' (he is strong enough to surpass the physical strength of Enumesh while AMP'''ing his stats, Inhudor ignores any and all Durability up to '''Star Level and up to Star System with Neithorn's flames. Speed: Subsonic I Subsonic movement speed, Supersonic in short bursts, Combat and Reaction speed I Subsonic movement speed, Massively Hypersonic+ in short bursts, Combat and Reaction speed I Same I Subsonic movement speed, can react and fight at the Speed of Light with the Way of Truth and can go up to FTL+ with Time Manipulation Lifting Strength: Class 5 normally, Class G with Maximum Stat amplification Striking Strength: Town to Large Country - Continent Class with Maximux Stat amplification Durability: Town to Country level with maximum stat amplification, Country level with Forcefields ('''forcefields are the first line of defence; if they are pierced the stat amplification is not affected unless tha attack is powerful enough to bypass them as well), Continent level against direct magic assaults'. His durability is the same as his attack potency in all forms. He has withstood direct magic attacks unscathed from Enumesh. 'Stamina: Medium. Neithorn can fight up to about 48-72 hours if he doesn't use magic at all and around a couple of hours if he uses it constantly, considering that magic consumes his energy. '''Range:Extended melee range '''with Inhudor,' up to' 4klm''' with''' magic''' Standard Equipment: Inhudor. Neithorn's most trusted partner, his famous longsword. It is created by a fallen Star. Inhudor cannot be blocked by any magic ability or any physical object. It can only be stopped by other weapons made of the same material. It can store magical energy and release it in a single strike in order to surpass the power of other Star weapons, though this attribute is shared by all the star weapons. It is a weapon that can pierce and cut through any material and is indestructible. It is 147cm in length and weighs only 1 kg. It has a crossguard and it's edge is specifically made to pierce and thrust even star made armors and shields. It's a dark black blade with red rune markings that look like fire. Intelligence:Genius level intellect. '''He is great at understanding other people just by their body language. Is able to become the best swordsman of all time in the span of 20 years of training. He is so good that it is said to be impossible to defeat him if he has Inhudor at his hand. He is great at predicting the movements and techniques of his oppenent by looking their body and stance and knowing their personality. Neithorn is an excellent judge of character. Is a genius at combat, discovering numerous ways to circumvent the magic immunity of Wizards. He prefers a counter-attacking style of combat, but he is great at using an offensive style as well, with greater emphasis on fluid and acrobatic movements. 'Weaknesses:Neithorn '''at the beginnig, despite his prodigious and unprecedented fighting talent was very nervous and always messed up. This is not currently a problem. He needs energy to use magic and extensive use weakens and can even kill him. His sword, Inhudor, can be blocked by other weapons made by the same material. He has never bothered mastering any other form of combat other than his sword, meaning that he is not good without it. While he has great magic power, he is untalented at using many offensive techniques, preferring to augment his physical attributes to enhance his swordfighting. His offensive spells lack the greater strength of other magic users, instead, using most of them for utility. Since he is immune to direct magic, it is impossible to for other people to heal him through magic and to transfer energy to him. As a result, he must fihgt very carefully, especially against regeneration negation users, because any and all damage might be lasting. He is not very profecient with regeneration. Neithorn's time manipulation boosts his speed and strength but his durability cannot be altered to such extents. This has the result of damaging his body. 'Feats: Physical Strength # ' 'He has steel doors enhanced my magic and pulverized giant rocks, weighing more than 20 tons without amplifying his strength with magic. # Neithorn traded physical blows with 'Ranca, who defeated a dragon who blew up an entire city with a single breath attack, with 'AMP'ed stats.'' # Beaten down 'Ranca after his Dragon Blood transformation in a fist fight, while both of them amplified. Ranca easily destroyed a small mountai with a Water Spell and his AMP magic gives him the ability to cause more damage physicaly than he can using offensive magic at his best.'' # Equal to his currently an old '''Proto', his mentor, in physical strength. Traded blows equally with him and an old Proto is able to completely destroy an island with a powerful fire spell.'' # Is stated to be equal to a prime '''Proto', who defeated in a 1v1 duel his brother, Enumesh, a thousand years ago.'' # Somewhat matched a tired 'Enumesh, after the later used most of his power to break the barrier that seperated the World with the '''Dark Continent. To desstroy that barrier you need to have enough power to destroy the whole Dark Continent, who is in turn as big as as all the other put together.'' # Briefly surpassed 'Enumesh' at his full power with his '''Time Manipulation'.'' Speed # At base he can casually deflect arrows from a close range. # While '''AMP'ed, he perceives arrows as moving at slow motion.'' # At age 22 he was able to react and fight against Mages who use natural lightning in his training, while AMPed # With the '''Way of Truth', he has dodged light attacks from his mentor.'' # With his '''Time Manipulation' his speed is 10x up his reaction speed with the Way of Truth and is faster than even Enumesh, who can easily evade attacks from his brother.'' Skill # Neithorn''' has defeated with just his sword pretty much everyone he has ever faced at, least once.'' # After his trainnig he can easily defeat his mentor, the strongest fighter of his age, while the latter said that by the '''EOS' his skill with the sword was such that would easily triumph against him in his prime.'' # Has defeated 3 members of the '''Order of the End' on his own, without resorting at his Time Manipulation.'' # Has defeated 'Ranca' both in a fist fight and in a pure sword vs lance combat without amplifying his stats, while the latter was enhanced by the Dragon Blood. # Stated to be able to beat an EOS 'Ranca, but he would likely have to use his Time Manipulation.'' # Defeated 'Enumesh in an all out fight, but he stated that this was his best moment ever and that he would most likely never be able to reach that level of fighting after this point. It was his shining moment.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swordfighting: Neithorn uses almost exclusively his sword Inhudor, to fight. Neithorn is mostly a left handed person, but he uses his right hand for activities such as writing or holding a knife for cutting. As such, he is very good at using the sword with each of his hands. However, whenever he has the chance, he grips the hilt with both hands for added strength and speed. Neithorn also utilizes kicks, punches, headbutts, elbow strikes and throws while fighting, in order to gain a greater advantage. This might seems unneeded, with a sword that penetrates pretty much everything, but, since most of his strongest opponents wield weapons made from fallen stars as well, these techniques give him an edge against these opponents. Neithorn is mostly a counter-attacker, prefering to dodge or parry and then thrust, for maximux efficieny. He likes to end most battles after the first few exchanges. However, this way of fighting stems more from his early days of true fighting and his anxiety and nervousness on the field of battle and especially 1v1 duels. This way he let the opponent have the initiative, with Neithorn analyzing his fight pattern and trying to find the right time to strike. As he grew, he understood that this way of fighting is not very effective against opponents who used weapons with a longer reach and sometimes shield users. For that reason, he developed a more nimble and offensive style, emphasizing on overwhelming his opponent before he got the chance to defend himself. If said strategy didn't work, then Neithorn would try to stay as far away as possible from his adversary and wait, till they got closer and use his tricks and feints in order to confuse them. This has led to countless victories, especially in 1v1 situations where Neithorn's masterful tricks, feints and deception lured his opponents into deadly traps. This was aided by a skill he was taught by his mentor, called the '''''Way of Truth. This was a technique used by Neithorn to predict his enemies movements and techniques by looking their stance, observing their breathing pattern and knowing their personalities. It worked wonders when he fought people he knew. Neithorn, when younger, used to undermine the importance of footwork and always placed more value in the sword techniques. He believed that being the best at fancy tricks would help him defeat anyone. This led to many defeats, until Neithorn started paying more attention to this. After years of practising, it seems that Neithorn is always many steps ahead of his opponents and deems swordfighting as more of a mental battle than a physical one. Using the Way of Truth, he defeated opponents who held greater offences, defences and speed, by adjusting the timing and accuracy of his attacks. Mental combat: All the Wizards in Neithorn's world are telepaths and mental combat is the most frequent way of fighting that they engage in. Since all mages are immune to magic up to a certain extent and highly resistant to magic after that point, using direct magic assaults will only lead to enviromental destruction and exhaustion. So, they fight a mental war. They try to pierce the opponents magic defence. Raw mind power is a great asset to have, but most of the times, knowing at which part of the mind to focus and apply pressure to is the key to victory. To defend against such attacks, one must focus very hard at having only one thing in his mind that will be used as a wall. The wall is the only thing the opponent will be able to see, while behind said wall, the Wizard's conscience tries to do the same to his adversary. If one manages to break the wall that defends the other one then he can take control of the other person's mind and command him like a puppet. However, he still can't use direct magic assaults against him. Neithorn is not very adept at focusing very hard at a certain thing, unless he is fighting. For this reason, he has mastered the art of mind concealment, which makes his mind almost untraceable by most mages. Only extremely accomplished mind fighters can discover it. Since Neithorn is not really good at focusing, if someone tries to enter his mind he fights mostly offensively, trying with his fast mind to overwhelm his opponent. This, however, makes him bad at keeping secrets if mentally attacked, because he pays no attention to defence. This has led him to be overwhelmed multiple times, especially when fighting multiple opponents. To compensate for that, Neithorn uses his ingenuity. When he senses that his mental defences will break down, he created illusions inside his head using distrubing images for his opponent, created by his deepst fears and desires (very good against familiar opponents), which gives Neithorn room to launch a counterattack. This is again most useful against a single enemy, since Neithorn can't create two illusions for two different people at the same time. Magic: Neithorn has quite a lot magic power, excelling in short bursts and not drawn out combat. Anything above 1 or 2 hours of constant magic use at his most powerfull will exhaust him to the point that he won't be able to stand. Offensively, Neithorn is untalented with most of his attacks carrying little power compared to the amount of power he can use to augment his body. Defence-wise, Neithorn's forcefields are good, but not to the upper echelons of the category. Neithorn is at his best when using fire spells, augmentation spells, wind techniques and his time manipulation. Stat Augmentation: Neithorn's favorite way of magic using. His abilities are most suited to that. Neithorn uses most of his magic power to augment his physical attributes to higher levels. At his best, his fists are strong enought to put a dent even against heavily fortified pieces of armor, capable of withstanding country level attacks. His durability is also the same and his inner organs are also enhanced. His speed can get up to mid Massively Hypersonic+ levels at it's finest. Neithorn can use the stat augmentation to Inhudor, in case he needs it to fight against other star-made weapons. In that case, Inhudor bursts into flames and burns as hotter than the sun. Time manipulation: Neithorn's ultimate technique. By manipulating the flow of time inside his body he can exceed the speed of light and attack. With this technique his attack power is augmented as well by the added speed. Neithorn uses it for surprise attacks, counter-attacks and after feints. It is also good to avoid attacks. Since it drains Neithorn of almost all of his energy it is a last resort technique and he can use it for a small fraction of a second. In that small fraction, Neithorn can't use more than 7 attacks, because of the time span but all of them are near instanous and land at the same time. It is Neithorn's greatest ability, putting to excellent use his swordmanship and alongside his durability and magic negation sword it is almost impossible to beat him. However, it's not without it's weaknesses. Besides the energy consumption, it's time of use is extremely small, making it a poor choice to use in order to close a big gap in distance. Also, forcefield users who are knowledgable about the nature of Inhudor's composition can create powerful wards specifically created for star-made weapons making it extremely difficult to penetrate them, even with the added power behind the hits. Fire Manipulation: Neithorn is talented at the creation of flames. It is the only element he knows how to use well enough and he has utilised to create huge fireballs. It is also the form that his weapon augmentation takes. His flames are exceedingly potent, being able to negate any regeneration ability and even pierce through other star made weapons even empowered. He uses it with his Time manipulation. The drawback is that after that he wont be able to move for a week and if he is already tired it could kill him. His flames can hit intangible beings as well. Absorption: Neithorn can absorb the life-force/energy from other people in order to perform more spells or make his body heal faster. Pain Tolerance:'' Neithorn has immense pain tolerance, being able to continue fighting even after receiving hits above his durability. He can withstand torture without augmenting his durability and can continue fighting even with broken bones and his body pierced by other star weapons. 'Telekinesis: Neithorn doesn't use this power a lot in combat. He mostly utilises telepathy to stop incoming objects or bring non magical objects close to him. Telekinesis can olny be used as long as the user can see the object. ''Summoning'': Neithorn can't summon beasts or many elaborate objects, so he mostly uses it to summon Inhudor. ''Magic Resistance'': All mages are innate immune to magic, even the weakest ones, at least to the degree they can use magic. A mage who can use magic powerful enough to destroy a Country is immune to magic up to that point from direct magic attacks. Only he/she can use magic to him/herself. After that point they are still hghly resistant to it, especially against techniques like ''Sleep Inducement'', ''Soul Manipulation'', ''Body'' ''Manipulation'', ''Space-Time Manipulation.'' ''Weapon Augmentation'': Neithorn's stat amplification works on objects as well, giving thm the added effect to burn and scorch as well. However, the potency of the flames was such that instantly melted any weapon. That's not the case with Star Weapons. The Star Weapons are immune to magic damage and shields. Despite that, they can be strengthened by Weapon Augmenting techniques. They are somewhat conscious weapons ad recognise beneficial energy. ''Forcefields'': Barriers to protect the user. An incantation is needed for them to be effective. Neithorn skill in those is not terrific, but he can create barriers powerful enough to block a Spear throw from ''Dragonslayer'', even though it's star made, due to him being familiar with the weapon's materials. However, even then he just managed to alter it's course to the point that it barely missed him and still used so much magic power that he could barely stand. '''Key:Base I With Amp I Age 22 I Age 25 I EOS Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Elemental Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Tier 9 Category:Exiles Category:Wanderers